


Define Lonely / Touch

by plnkman



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plnkman/pseuds/plnkman
Summary: them.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Define Lonely / Touch

Walter questions his credibility more often than not when Jesse is sulking in his arms. He learned to stop blaming Jesse a long time ago. It was when Walter began finding himself pining for these moments; he then decided it was no longer Jesse’s fault. He doesn’t enjoy watching Jesse cry, a lot of times it hurts. It sometimes hurts in a way Walter isn’t able to describe, he fills and consumes himself with the urge to avenge.

Sometimes he doesn’t want to care for Jesse. He doesn’t want to worry about him, think about him, hell – Walter doesn’t want to _like_ Jesse even the slightest bit. But he does. He does, and whether or not he likes it, Walter still manages to find Jesse in the oddest of places. He finds Jesse in neon lights displayed in stores’ windows; he sees Jesse in every beanie, he sees him in the color blue.

Walter’s composure suffer under the pressure of constant reminders. There’s a lot Walter would do before admitting to himself that he misses Jesse. So much so that he’s usually left with no choice but to bask in his own aggravation, pining for a scenario in which a stifled, helpless Jesse finds himself wound up on Walter’s doorstep yet again, seeking guidance, warmth – whatever it may be; Walter knows he’ll cave, and he’ll give. Walter sometimes gets so consumed he will mistake the smallest of sounds to be a light footstep outside, or a weak, uncertain knock on his door. Jesse’s okay to just sit there and sob, and Walter has to hold back tears himself when he hears a knock at the door.


End file.
